lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Jontron: Apples and BREAKS (Uploaded in 2011, removed in 2012)
Apples and BREAKS 03.jpeg Apples and BREAKS 02.png Apples and BREAKS 01.png Apples and BREAKS thumbnail.png The images above are the only remaining screencaps that are publicly available. '' Over the years, famed internet critic Jon Jafari has taken down several of his videos, usually due to a lack of production quality, or Jafari just not enjoying the final product in retrospect. Nearly all of these videos, such as "Gaming in Public", "Top 10 Overrated Games", "Goldeneye 007 Wii Review", and the recently removed "The League and I", have resurfaced and/or archived in some manner. However, a video titled '"Apples and BREAKS", in which the JonTron character mourns over his broken Nintendo DS, was removed by Jafari in 2012, and has yet to see the light again. The video in question, published February 25th of 2011, has been pieced together by accounts of several online forum users. It is said that the video began with the standard Jontron intro, but around three seconds in, the colors invert, and the music slows down, until the video fades to silence. It then cuts to Jon crying in front of a hand held camera. Through his sobs, he is attempting to say that he has broken "it". It then cuts to Jon, camera in hand, moving to his bedroom, where he pulls away the bed covers to find his closed DS, seemingly in tact. He hesitantly opens the DS to reveal that the top half has partially broken off, rendering the device useless. His sobbing intensifies at that moment, until the audio cuts, and a skull and cross-bones icon is edited over the area where the DS has broken, and the "Headshot!" audio clip from the video game Unreal Tournament is heard at the same time. Jon attempts to explain how the DS broke in the first place, claiming he accidentally kneed it while in his bed, unaware that he left the DS under the covers. He also illustrates this with editing, rather crudely, editing in a stock photo knee on top of a clip art of a DS, with the top screen edited to appear cracked down the middle, with the caption "BROKE THE SCREEEEN" (What Jon was currently saying). The video then cuts to the character Jacques (Jafari's pet parrot envisioned as a highly intelligent robot), who then says something along the lines of "It's okay, Jon. You still have me." After Jacques' line, a gray scale montage devoted to the DS occurs, with the caption "2004-2011" at the bottom. "Winds of Change" by the Scorpions accompanies this. Though it remains unknown what specific song it was. The video presumably ends after the montage, but it also remains unknown whether or not the standard end slate that accompanies the typical Jontron video. In early December of 2012, Jafari privated the video, rendering it unable to be viewed by the general public. A "hunt" was conducted by the Jontron Subreddit in February of 2014, in which "#RebreakTheApple'" was conceived, and began to trend on twitter. The hunt, and the hashtag, were to no avail. In July of 2014, Jafari was a panelist at the "Iron Crafters Panel" at San Diego Comicon, and was asked whether or not he would re-release "Apples and BREAKS", to which he said the following: ''"Oh boy...It's gonna follow me forever, isn't it! ...I don't know how to answer your question. There's some of my old videos where I just like, didn't think they really fit on the channel anymore, so I just removed them. If there's SUCH a demand for it...we'll see, we'll see, I'll think about it, but thanks for the interest!" After the statement "#RebreakTheApple" briefly trended, once again to no avail. On September 25th of 2014, Jafari conducted a livestream on Twitch, dubbed 'Banjo Kazooie for Charity!" in which Jafari attempted to complete the 1998 RareWare game 'Banjo Kazooie' to raise money for the Teach for America Foundation. The first stretch goal of $25,000, after which Jon would film a cover of Katy Perry's "Firework", was reached. Afterwards, Jafari had mentioned on stream that if an additional $25,000 was reached, he would re upload Apples and Breaks for public viewing. The goal is far from being reached, and Jafari has not commented further on the matter. UPDATE January 22, 2015: On this day, ficha13 has finally, after so long, re-uploaded "Apples and BREAKS" (without Jafari's permission)! Even though the user said he/she would take down the lost episode if Jafari said so, this is such an incredible discovery that mirrors have been spreading like wildfire. Three cheers for ficha13! Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost Episodes Category:Found Media Category:Lost YouTube